


Two of Us, Forever

by DAESHOU (SunsetRavenns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Robbery, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRavenns/pseuds/DAESHOU
Summary: To my only one, Shou."I will be in your arms again."Sincerely yours, Tetsu.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Two of Us, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much so I thought why not write about them? Too little fics for such a great pair, it's sad. Expect more of them from me, soon!

To my only one, Shou.

"I will be in your arms again."

Sincerely yours, Tetsu.

Kuroo never imagined falling for someone like Daishou, much more to Daishou himself. The latter was annoying as fuck and a constant pain in his life, never once he had thought of falling senseless for him, not minding all the past conflicts, not minding all the judgements, not minding how shitty the slimy snake is, just him being head over heels in love.

It was in college when Kuroo realized the reality of his feelings. It wasn't just mere hate towards the other, but in fact something really different. Or to be precise, quite the opposite. He liked him. Kuroo liked the slimy snake Daishou and he was never able to do anything to stop it. He tried, badly, almost forcing himself to just forget his stupid feelings because he wasn't able to accept it at first, but love always open up paths to create a line, no matter how thin it is.

The confession went really rough. There were a lot of disturbances which almost led Kuroo to decide not to confess his feelings anymore, but luckily, things went over his side of the line and he was still able to tell Daishou his feelings at a pull of a string. He was also ready to accept an insulting rejection, but maybe the gods of love and fate were listening to all of his midnight prayers and cries because everything went well. Fuck, the serpentine had a crush on him as well and gladly accepted his feelings. The two of them decided to date after that which later on led to their official relationship.

It was like a festival of feelings to be with Daishou. You want to give him love and care at one moment and then hit his face with a dust pan right after. The serpentine always made him feel happy and pissed at the same time, and there was never a time that it was just one thing without the other. It's always a packet of two. You hate Daishou, and you love him. He makes you happy, and he makes you want to kill him. There's never a boring day with him.

But that was only when he was still there.

People come and go no matter how badly we want them to stay, that's just the way it is. It doesn't matter if they willingly left or not, they always come with a test and leave with a lesson, quite the opposite of how school works where lessons comes first before the test. Ironic, isn't it? Sometimes quite confusing and irritating too.

But there's no one who doesn't leave, as well as there's nothing that doesn't change. Everything is bound to end, no matter what it is.

The cold breeze of December winter nights gushed inside Kuroo's bedroom through the open windows, caressing his body and ruffling his already untamed hair. The quiet room went colder as the wind circled around, dancing at the corners of the dim-lit solace, taunting the warmth-deprived man.

The four-walled space reeked of unpleasant scent and trash piled up in every corners. It was unsightly, and the stinking mess it was pranced into the air as the continuous wind blows came rushing inside, but Kuroo paid it no minda at all. He never cared about it.

It seems like he has already lost all the light he had before. The light and sparkle of his eyes, the brightness of his smile and face, the enthusiasm within him and all the good things he wore with himself everytime. The once bright star is now slowly dying and no one even knows about it.

"Tetsu." a familiar voice called and Kuroo was quick to look at where it came from. Standing by the doorway of the room was his lover, Daishou, wearing a pesky smirk while leaning to his side. The raven-haired quirked up a wide smile before walking towards his beloved and stretching out his arms.

"Hey, I missed you." he said as he tried to reach out to the other who stepped quickly away from him, making his smile vanish and be replaced by dejection. Daishou's smirk grew and he looked at the other with both longing and disappointment exchanging within his emerald orbs.

"If you do, that means you will come to me, right?" he asked, smile not leaving his pale, chapped lips. Kuroo gulped, realizing what the other had meant. He took a step forward and pulled Daishou close to him, wrappping his arm around his waist and feeling the cold he was.

"Yes, I will come to you. I want to be with you. Just the two of us, forever." Kuroo answered and smiled before kissing Daishou's forehead. The latter let out a few chuckles before he pulled away, and held Kuroo's cheeks.

"Then I will wait for you on the other side." he said, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Kuroo smiled bitterly and sighed, eyes started to sting because of welling tears.

The noise outside of the apartment started to grow, and get louder as the end of the year gets near. Kuroo walked back to where he stood before inside the room and climbed a stool, facing a rope hanging just a few inches away from him.

He looked at the doorway again for the last time, gazing at the favorite spot that his lover always occupied and leaned on while looking at him lovingly before. The spot he used to enjoy looking at; now it's just painful for him.

Few minutes before new year comes, Kuroo decided to come after his love, and so he prepared for it. Feet higher than usual he wrapped the unusual necklace around his neck, pushing the stool away using his feet. As he struggled with his breathing, air slowly being pulled away from him, a nightmare flashed in his mind, a memory that he wanted to forget so bad. A memory of something that took his lover away from him for life.

It was a busy night. Even when it was the new year's eve, the streets were still packed with lots of people. Dating, shopping, on the way home, literally whatever the reason was, the streets were full of festivities, laughter and hopes. Kuroo looked at the man beside him and smiled, "You're so beautiful."

The shorter looked at him, eyes almost closing when he frowned, "What are you saying? Stop being a dumbass, Tetsu." he said and squeezed Kuroo's warm hands in his, "Wow, thanks Shou. I really appreciate the compliment." the latter sarcastically replied.

Daishou laughed and Kuroo thought the angels were singing the most beautiful song in front of him, he was awestruck and dumbfounded by the laugh of his boyfriend that the noise surrounding them seems to have fade out. The two of them are among the people who are still outside, walking the lively, and bright streets of Tokyo. They thought spending the new year at home is too boring anymore.

"I'm happy that I'm spending the welcoming of new year with you, Tetsu." Daishou said, a genuine smile plastered on his pretty face. Oh to be in this man's warmth, and being able to see his beauty all the time, only Kuroo could ever relate.

"It's coming! 10 seconds left!" the two heard someone shouted, and everyone instantly looked up, waiting for the fireworks to light up the dark sky. Kuroo held Daishou's hands tighter as he held his gaze on the gloomy clouds of the last seconds of the 31st of December.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Happy new year!"

Kuroo's smile widened as the first firework blasted in the sky, everyone around them was screaming, and shouting, it was basically defeaning. And along the loud cheers of people and roaring fireworks, Kuroo heard someone scream just a few steps away from him.

"There's a robbery nearby!"

And not even a second passed, three loud bangs escaped from a distance, different from an erupting illumination. Kuroo thought nothing of it, until Daishou fell beside him.

"Oh my, god!"

"Someone got shot!"

"Call an ambulance, quickly!"

A year already passed when Daishou died from a stray bullet because of a robbery in one of the streets of Tokyo, last new year. Kuroo waited a whole year just to die at the same day, and as the first firework of a new beginning clapped in the sky, Kuroo's last breath escaped his vessel, and a path to meet the love of his life appeared in front of him. There by the door of paradise was Daishou waiting for him, but before he could run to his lover's arms, he was forcefully pulled away.

A loud gasp escaped Kuroo's mouth, followed by ragged breathing as he woke up. The white ceiling of the hospital greeted him before a series of blurred faces loomed in his sight.

"He's alive. He survived!"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it while drunk. Err, whatever. Thank you for reading! Love ya!


End file.
